1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to space frame structures and, more specifically, to joints or connectors for space frame structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures known as space frames are well known in the building industry. Such space frames are formed of a number of struts or members which are joined at their ends at a three dimensional array. This enables a dome or arch to be constructed which covers a large area without the need for intermediate columns.
The connectors or joints between the ends of each strut are critical to the construction of the space frame. Such connections must be strong, but light in weight.
Presently, the joints take the form of a spherical body with connections for attachment of the frame members to the joint. Such spherical joints are typically solid for smaller frames and hollow for larger frames. As the number of struts per joint increase and/or the dimensions of the strut decrease, the joint must necessarily be made larger. This increases the weight of the joint and the overall space frame structure. The weight increase of the joint may be partially overcome by the use of hollow joints; but this leads to considerations concerning the wall thicknesses necessary to preserve the overall strength of the joint and space frame.
What is needed is a joint or connector for a space frame which has the features of lightweight and high strength. It would also be desirable to have such a joint or connector which provides easy connection to the adjoining frame members. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a joint or connector for a space frame which can be easily constructed in various sizes for different loads and frame configurations.